


Criminal

by GeiTang



Category: Knives Out (2019), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 单亲妈妈和混蛋少爷，或许会渣到底
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

格蕾丝哭得没有力气了房东先生才放弃敲门，杰弗森胆战心惊地将女儿搂紧些，这次发热来势汹汹，她还太小，不能直接喝药，他只能不停地换手帕敷在小姑娘额头上，前几天房租才掏空了他的口袋，实在付不起医药费。

他们搬到这里不过两个月，一间狭窄的阁楼，原本用来放杂物的储藏间，地板因为常年找不到阳光，脆弱得仿佛随时会塌陷，体弱多病的格蕾丝在这里就没舒服地睡着一次，杰弗森不是没想过用信息素安抚孩子，可他去除标记后那点少得可怜的信息素根本起不了作用。

等小姑娘睡着，杰弗森才拿起床边的布料缝起来，他该庆幸自己在做衣服方面很有天赋，起码不至于让自己和女儿挨饿，Omega的生存空间实在有限，更何况他必须抽出时间照顾格蕾丝，在家里把衣服做好给人家送过去能解决他不少麻烦，哪些地方能允许他带着孩子工作呢？

这次他的酬劳足够他去医院买些儿童用药，如果运气好说不定还能拿到小费，可以买些糖，给喝过苦药的女儿润润嘴。

过于昏暗的灯光让杰弗森几次差点扎到手指，他揉揉发胀的眼睛，挑开错位的针脚重新缝合，手里的布料非常柔软，如果不是有特殊的花纹要求和大概也不会轮到他接手。

幸好格蕾丝安稳地睡了一晚上，杰弗森的时间变得不那么紧张，他通红着眼睛亲吻女儿的手指，因为害怕而一直蜷缩起来的手指有些发胀，但小姑娘依旧甜甜睡着，她一向勇敢，杰弗森将自己的手指塞进小小的拳头，他倒是需要从格蕾丝那里获得安慰。

斯伦比家的老宅比他想象的更加偏僻与豪华，杰弗森打量着宛如古堡的房子，直到负责人催促他一起进去，格蕾丝玩着他的卷发，咿咿呀呀地哼出不成调的曲子，很快便啃湿一块，杰弗森由着她去，这样小姑娘能安静些，这样的大家族大抵都是喜欢安静的。

迎接他们的是管家，那位温柔的女士手脚麻利地将所有东西归类，圣诞宴会，只是听着就有种温馨的仪式感，大宅子的主人——那位有名的作家老先生有许多在乎他的亲人，应该很幸福。

每个人都拿到了小费和点心，但负责人必须待到布置结束，他们可以选择坐在小房间里喝茶吃点心，毕竟没有人愿意自己付回家的车费。

客厅里装饰时的喧闹完全盖住了穷人们高谈阔论地嗓音，杰弗森有些无措地看着一同到来的工人聊着政坛问题，他只能抱紧格蕾丝，无视同阶级的Alpha对他轻蔑的态度。

直到格蕾丝饿了，抽噎着蹭他的胸口，杰弗森顶着其他人或打量或邪气的目光离开，房屋外有很大一片院子，他挑了一处足够偏僻的角落，掀起衣服，露出涨奶成淡粉色的乳房，乳头分泌出的汁水滴在婴儿脸上，格蕾丝也不在乎这些，含住后重重吮吸起来。

杰弗森被骤然的疼痛几乎击倒，胸部由于涨奶变得丰满，他必须带上胸罩防止渗透乳汁，可粗糙的布料经常磨破那处娇嫩，今天也一样，可格蕾丝饿极了，哪会管这些，过盛的胀痛酥麻让杰弗森浑身乏力，软软地靠住墙壁，企图用冰凉的砖块让自己清醒。

寒气灌进他的身体，冷得刺骨，格蕾丝好不容易安分下来，没吃饱之前怎么样都不肯松口。

这样隐蔽的墙角风并不大，空气也不错，除了冷好像没有其他缺点，杰弗森看着宝宝那双与他一模一样的眼睛，笑容怎么都压不住。

突然浓郁的Alpha信息素闯入他们的小小空间，杰弗森吓了一跳，在只能听到脚步声的情况下甚至想逃跑，可腿又软了，定在原地动弹不得，那是一位暴怒的Alpha，能在这里肆意挥散信息素总归不会是下等工人，怀里的格蕾丝也不安地扭动着，杰弗森只能轻轻拍她的背，安抚同样吓到的女儿。

兰森烦透了房子里那些恶心的嘴里，什么圣诞派对，不过是心怀鬼胎地算计任何与自己利益相关的人，兰森不觉得自己多高洁，但他确实没从那些所谓的亲人嘴里听到一句好话。

院子有很大一片空地纵容他的怒气，充满侵略性的信息素被胆怯的风卷走，目前他不得不在那些杂碎面前闭嘴，真他妈憋屈。

直到他撞见了那个躲在墙角的Omega，一个少见的男性Omega，被他吓得不轻，兰森的眼神停留在对方渗透奶香的胸脯上，躁动的婴儿咂着乳头，看来Omega还在哺乳期，但他几乎闻不到任何信息素。

“抱歉……”杰弗森往后缩了缩，退无可退，他试图从女儿嘴里抽出乳头，小姑娘却倔强得很，眼里蓄满泪花。

对方是个年轻的Alpha，刚刚暴动的信息素的所有者，杰弗森实在受不了那种侵略性的目光，狠狠心将女儿抱起来挡住前胸，母乳的中断让格蕾丝委屈大哭，杰弗森抚着她的后背，只想快点离开这里。

“谁叫你来的？”

“我是负责这次宴会衣服的裁缝，先生，今天把成品送过来。”杰弗森又羞又气，他讨厌年轻少爷的语气，轻佻傲慢，好像他是哪位有钱人叫来的妓女，“抱歉打扰您了，我们很快就会离开。”

“哦——”兰森懒洋洋地靠着墙，对他说得话并不上心，或者说不相信，“裁缝先生，在主人家里袒胸露腹，我实在不能相信你的话，是我舅舅让你来的？还是雅各布？”

“我不认识你说的任何人，我们马上就要离开了。”杰弗森实在受不了这场没有丝毫根据的羞辱对话，抱着还在抽噎的格蕾丝离开。

兰森没有拦他，Omega身上几乎闻不出气味，没有自己的，也没有他丈夫的，可那个小姑娘还在汲取母乳，大概是在孩子出生不久与丈夫离婚还做了消除标记的手术，想到这里，兰森兴趣盎然地吹了声口哨，转身回了宅子。

小房间依旧乌烟瘴气，杰弗森坐在落地窗外走廊的椅子上，小婴儿还是好哄的，和她玩一点分散注意力的小游戏就能笑得像个小天使。

负责人回来后第一个见到的就是门外的杰弗森，他手上满是汽油的污渍，有些抱歉地通知：“你和艾玛不和我们一起回去，兰森少爷和这里的护工玛尔塔小姐会送你们回去。”

艾玛和他一样是Omega，只有他们是。

负责人带他们来的车出了问题，只能用只能将他们分散开，管家弗兰女士用自己的车送他们到镇上，但Omega会有优待，他和艾玛能单独离开，不用和其他人挤在一起或等到深夜。

等车窗摇下来，杰弗森看见兰森少爷那张英俊轻佻的脸后下意识地退了两步，Alpha似乎已经预料了他的反应，只是将下巴贴着窗沿，一副无害的模样，艾玛已经和另一个女孩走了，他孤立无援，只能硬着头皮上车。

“我得向你道歉，先生，当时我心情不好，冒犯了你，非常抱歉。”

杰弗森坐在后座，兰森咬重了“非常”这个词，可他的语气与之前没有任何区别，他不指望一个大家族的少爷能真心向他道歉，只能点头，轻声回复没关系。

“那就别那么怕我，你看——”兰森拖长音，努力显得自己委屈，“你连副驾驶都不敢坐。”

杰弗森叹了口气，实在不想和这位兰森少爷有任何言语的冲撞：“那样不礼貌，我只是个裁缝。”

对方不再说话了，他怀里的格蕾丝小手胡乱地轻拍在他脸上，偶尔蹭到唇边，杰弗森也丝毫不吝啬一个吻。兰森有时会抬头从后视镜看他们的互动，眼神里落了些复杂的情绪。

杰弗森住的地方实在有些偏僻了，兰森几乎耐不住性子送他回去，不得不说，他喜欢这类型的Omega，或者是对方实在吸引他，他和很多人做过爱，但没有一个是杰弗森这样的，他身上温柔的光辉足以让任何一个Alpha硬起来，即使闻不到信息素。

但他有个丁点大的孩子，也洗掉了标记，不知道是哪个蠢货曾经如此幸运。

"下车吧先生。”兰森替他打开车门，绅士地弯腰也松了口气，他实在不知道自己还能在这种臆想下撑多久，杰弗森还是中规中矩地道谢。

兰森关上车门，并没有立刻离开的意思，他凑到杰弗森耳边，对方立刻抗拒起来，但天性使他畏惧自己的信息素，不敢乱动，没有人能对这样的年轻妈妈狠下心，兰森也是，他本想讨一个离别吻，最终也只是轻声说了句下次见。

杰弗森一秒都不想看到吐出黑烟的车，逃似的抱着格蕾丝回到他们的小阁楼，没有下次见，他希望自己再也不会在见到那么有攻击性的Alpha。

开车回家的兰森拨通迈特的电话，对方是他在侦探俱乐部遇到的破案爱好者，也是无数不多的好友：“帮我搞到一个Omega的联系方式需要多久？”

“收收心吧兰森，你要在同一时间泡几个Omega？”他听到酒杯碰撞的声音，看来迈特也在醉生梦死。

“我现在是空窗期好吗？是那个——额，反正你印象里的人拉着我不放，与我无关OK？”兰森不耐烦地后仰，“他是个裁缝，单亲妈妈，女儿不到一岁。”

电话那边传来嘈杂的笑声：“操——你可真是禽兽，德莱代尔。”

兰森挂掉电话，好友答应了，他和杰弗森很快就会有交集。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 羞辱play！羞辱play！羞辱play！  
> 本变态自己爽的产物，没有任何纸片人受到伤害

冬天比任何时候都难熬，杰弗森抱着女儿滚烫的身体坐在候诊室外，体弱的孩子多在这个季节生病，走廊里到处充斥着婴儿的哭声，格蕾丝也在抽噎，她哭不动了，好歹是挂上了吊瓶。

杰弗森麻木地盯着对面的墙壁出神，房东夫妇是他见过最好的人，他们热心地替他垫付了医药费，可这笔钱他又要多久才能还完？格蕾丝如果再生病，他该找谁帮忙？

Omega瑟缩在最角落的长椅上，眼泪浸湿格蕾丝的襁褓形成深色的水渍，谁都看不到。

他需要钱，这也是他找到瑞金娜的理由。

他们不是朋友，高傲的Alpha甚至不屑于多瞧他一眼，她像一个女王，对权利和财富来者不拒，自然也有让他短时间内获得一笔钱的途径。

“我可不想拍卖你，杰弗森。”瑞金娜靠在沙发上喝酒，杯子里血色的液体让他坐立不安，“会有人喜欢你这型，毕竟来这里的都不是什么心理正常的人，但如果你被玩死了，那个小姑娘还要劳烦我给她找寄养家庭么？”

她的声音很好听，令人惊艳的脸却总会让杰弗森恐惧，他不是没想过，如果有特殊癖好的变态拍走他，即使只有一晚也可能出事，可冬天太长了，短时间内无法恢复的信息素给不了格蕾丝任何的安慰和保护。

杰弗森木讷地说：“我只想要钱。”

“哦——小可怜，那就今晚吧，你拿一半。”瑞金娜远去的高跟鞋声奏响了践踏他自尊的第一个音符，杰弗森想起自己刚刚出门时和房东太太玩得开心的女儿，那么漂亮活泼，根本不像一个生病的孩子。

兰森到拍卖场的时候瑞金娜已经在了，没有其他人，他挑了个中间的位置坐下，眼角轻佻地打量着台阶上女人的曲线，黑色紧身裙下的Alpha非常火辣迷人，但他更喜欢Omega。

“还需要走流程吗？女士，还是说您不满意我的出价？”

瑞金娜终于正眼瞧他，笑着倒好红酒递到兰森手里：“竞争才能让客人狂热起来，我的感受从来不是主位。”

得了吧，今晚根本没有其他人，兰森将手里的液体泼在地毯上，两人对峙的笑脸没有丝毫改变，瑞金娜接过他的酒杯回到台阶上，拿起敲槌在男人眼前晃了晃，敲响了印章。

这声音好听极了，兰森满意地大笑起来，拿出准备好的卡递向瑞金娜的方向，侧门立刻出现使者从他手里接过，放到老板面前。

“不用换服装，直接让他过来。”

瑞金娜瞥了一眼男人的背影，Alpha都是色情动物真是一点都没错，她踩着高跟鞋走进休息室，杰弗森双眼无神的样子让人倒胃口，不过就像她说的，来这里的人多少有些说不出口的性癖。

瑞金娜戳了戳他的肩膀：“明天早上见，德莱代尔先生在外面等你，高兴点亲爱的，你能拿到五万美金。”

五万美金，可以了，他没想到有这么多，杰弗森没有接话，慢慢起身走进大厅，瑞金娜的地下产业放肆得可怕，一位西装革履的先生正在赌桌边崩溃大哭，没人理会他，男人后面年迈的Alpha正揉着妓女的胸部，嘴对嘴喂下加工过的酒，里面多少有些毒品和春药，台球桌上躺着裸身哭泣的男人，参与者手里的球杆好像随时能捅开他的柔软的生殖腔。

这样的环境里他看见了兰森，杰弗森浑身发麻，对方也在看他，微笑着遥遥举杯。

“先生。”杰弗森没有想太多，既然是拍卖，今晚是德莱代尔先生操他还是别的买家操他都是一样的，只要他明天早上能拿到报酬。

兰森看着跪在脚边的Omega，他温顺得像只兔子，柔软乖巧，兰森抬起他的下巴，对方眼里的慌张表露无疑，却一点反抗的举动都没有，没有人注意这里，他们沉浸在自己的世界，这里做任何事都是合法的，更别提羞辱一个男妓。

“杰弗森。”他叫着他的名字，“把衣服脱光。”

下完指令的兰森少爷揽着另一位Omega的腰热吻，手指伸进那人的衣服揉捏，他给杰弗森脱衣服的时间，也不想让他觉得自己很期待。

台球桌上的Omega已经昏死过去，下体淌着血，苍白宛如尸体，没有人制止这场残忍的凌辱，杰弗森赤身裸体地跪着，男人按住他的脸紧贴自己勃起的肉棒，隔着布料蹭过鼻尖，属于Alpha的雄厚气息让他的穴口变得湿润，淫水将大腿根染得分外黏糊。

“给我口出来，如果你想今晚轻松一点。”

杰弗森无法抬头，上方另一个Omega笑出声，很快便被兰森堵住了嘴，Omega自如地享受亲吻，不知道的还以为他们是一对爱侣，他只能咬住男人的裤链往下拉，将早已硬挺地肉棒释放出来，年轻Alpha的尺寸异常可观，杰弗森勉强含住龟头，从冠沟开始慢慢扭动舌头舔舐。

兰森不满意地按住他的脑袋，窒息感让杰弗森挣扎起来，火热的肉棒操进他的喉咙，只能发出呜呜的干呕声。哭泣的Omega让兰森血脉喷张，他想起杰弗森在老头子家对他的不满和斥责，眼里是和他“亲人”一样的厌恶，现在却只能趴在他脚边像母狗一样吞着鸡巴，哭喊求饶。

他压住杰弗森的后颈，那里有一块手术后留下的疤，难怪他闻不到信息素，他微笑着再次挺进，声音被欲火熏得暗哑：“做得好，知道收牙齿，你的嘴可真热，天生的婊子。”

男人身边的Omega轻咬他的喉结，手熟练地替他揉捏两颗卵蛋，杰弗森感觉到掐住他后颈的手骤然收紧，疼得他差点昏厥，精液毫无预兆地冲击他的喉咙，杰弗森向后倒去，脸上到处都是男人射给他的黏液。

“谁让你多事？”兰森的愤怒没撒向他，甚至没多看他乱七八糟的身体一眼，“你太放肆了，查尔斯。”

被叫做查尔斯的男人丝毫不在乎他的情绪，慵懒地笑着，手指摩挲着男人的嘴唇，那处可真性感得要命：“可是我困了——”

兰森挥开他的手，脸色阴沉，杰弗森依旧跪着，一言不发，查尔斯瘪瘪嘴，拿起桌上的丝绒蓝盒子径直离开，兰森才把注意力放在他身上。

“爬过来。”杰弗森膝盖疼得不行，只能慢慢挪过去，Alpha双腿间的肉棒仿佛没有不应期，直挺挺地抵住他胸口的软肉，兰森好像又开心起来，一把把他拉进自己怀里，在臀肉上留下清晰的巴掌印，不顾Omega颤抖的身体，掰开大腿，花穴在男人的注视下吐出一小股水来。

“屁股真翘。”兰森似乎对那两块肉爱不释手，“真是只母狗——这么多人看你的骚洞和翘屁股让你很兴奋，是吗？”

杰弗森脸色苍白，男人的肉棒磨蹭着他的穴口，淫水几乎打湿了整根巨物，他的身体不住颤抖，兰森却好像迷上了他的乳肉，男Omega的胸部自然比不上女人，但他在哺乳期，两颗奶子比平时鼓胀许多，兰森抓着奶子玩似的揉搓，让乳肉鼓起又压扁，感受着大奶球乳汁丰沛的沉甸。

杰弗森的手被钳在身后，他羞怕地低着头，胸口被迫挺起，看自己的奶子被玩得乱七八糟，原本就充盈的奶子变得越发鼓胀，乳晕隆起的厚度也在增加，饱满的奶子涨得通红，乳头顶端凹陷的地方随着挤压冒出白色液体，被Alpha几番搓揉后，乳汁不再是一滴滴涌出，而是形成一小股白色的细流，沿着滚圆的乳肉涓涓流出。

胀痛感让杰弗森难耐地扭动屁股，兰森凑近了一口含住，用力吮吸乳汁，奶牛Omega被吸得呻吟一声，哭着按住男人的肩膀，看着这个买下他又极尽羞辱的Alpha将他的奶头连带着周围的乳晕都含进嘴里吮吸舔舐。

“先生！啊，别咬，求您……”

“叫我休。”男人甚至没有抬头，大口品尝着哺乳期Omega的甜美奶液，啃咬他红肿的奶头，敏感处的疼痛让杰弗森不停掉眼泪。

等饱满的乳肉稍稍瘪下来兰森才粗喘着把他按在沙发前的大理石桌上，Omega的穴比他操过的任何妓女都要诱人，并不是处女那样的粉嫩，生育过的Omega身体各处都呈现着成熟的丰腴，龟头抵住和奶子一样柔软的阴唇，潮乎乎的蜜液裹着龟头一直捅到最深处，兰森残忍地撞着细窄的生殖腔，杰弗森无处可逃，只能哭泣着乞求金主的怜悯。

和Alpha做爱已经是太久以前的事了，杰弗森有些恍惚，他不再年轻，本不该觉得疼，可兰森惩罚式的操干让他无所适从，可怜的单亲妈妈疼得浑身哆嗦，只能有气无力地哭，除了哭他别无选择。

然而杰弗森的泪水并没有得到金主的怜惜，反而激发Alpha的兽欲，兰森粗暴地压住他的肩膀，连两个奶球都被桌面挤扁，胯下大力耸动，男人的肉棒在蜜液的滋润下显得越发狰狞可怕，相比之下Omega的阴唇因为充血变得丰满肿胀，原本只能通过手指的穴口被那么粗的大鸡巴撑得满满，娇嫩的穴肉还随着抽插淫荡地翻出。

“先生……不，休，休少爷，呃啊！”

休，仆人才会叫的名字，从杰弗森嘴里说出来让他有了强烈的征服感，他拉起Omega的上身用力挺动，卵蛋撞击臀肉时留下明显的红痕，身下的骚货又流奶了，毫无作用的阴茎也忍到了极限，射出稀薄的精水，和乳白的奶水一起弄脏桌面。

高潮中的Omega靠在金主怀里，眼前像蒙了一层雾，他只能听到那个吸了毒品的妓女高亢的叫床声，那么兴奋淫荡，他除了哭和喊男人的名字再发不出其他音节。

“别浪费，我的奶牛婊子。”兰森在他侧颈狠狠咬一口，“用玻璃杯接好，如果能装满我会给你一点小费。”

杰弗森根本没有拒绝的力气，任由休少爷拉着他的手按住罩在乳肉上的玻璃杯，只要他低头就能看到奶水滴滴答答地落到杯壁上，甬道里的肉棒也没有打算放过他，敏感点和生殖腔被不断撞击，杰弗森高潮时不仅会从穴口泄出蜜液，丰盈的奶球也喷出一小股乳汁。

直到酸软的腔口逐渐裹住Alpha的龟头，这让身后的男人舒服得闷哼一声，肌肉隆起，按住他的腰一阵激烈的操干，两人在Omega的尖叫中达到了共同的高潮，杰弗森浑身抽搐着存下兰森的精液。

兰森满意地拿下只覆盖了小半杯奶水的玻璃杯，甜蜜的奶牛婊子瘫倒在沙发上，充血的穴口正“噗噗”地吐出精液，眼泪让他脖子一圈都变得湿黏，兰森舔了舔保持挺翘的肉粒：“你怎么向你女儿解释她的晚餐去哪儿了？”

杰弗森无法回答他，他只知道自己被翻过去，再次被填满，男人虐待乳肉的手也没有停下。


	3. Chapter 3

他的前夫说过Omega就是天生的性奴，不管被操得多狠，只要还活着，身体永远诱人。

杰弗森躺在床上发呆，身上酸痛不已，尤其是乳头，那里还在微微渗血，他看了一眼对面的小型冰箱，里面除了酒就是兰森昨晚让他挤出的两杯乳汁，他简直是个疯子！

浴室里水声作响，Alpha早就醒了，就着晨勃在他大腿间磨蹭了好一会儿才去洗澡。

杰弗森一瘸一拐地挪到门口，他饿得眼冒金星，分不清撑住的是沙发还是其他什么，或许是个门把手，还没站稳里面的人就拉开门，他也“顺理成章”倒进兰森怀里。

“嗯……”

Alpha刚刚洗完澡，身上性感的肌肉还冒着水气，胸肌被搓红了一片，下身连浴巾都没有，肉棒直挺挺地垂在腿间，兰森也愣了一下，下意识地揽住男人的腰，对方立刻发出痛苦的闷哼，哦——他昨晚确实不节制，兰森嘴馋地咬了一口Omega的侧颈。

“很遗憾我已经洗完了，要一起吗？”

“不。”杰弗森抬头看他，眼神里已经没有昨晚的任何情绪，绿眼睛里的木讷和厌恶完全打消了兰森的好心情，“我自己进去。”

他不该在这时候和金主置气，至少他还没有拿到自己的报酬，但兰森只是耸耸肩，退到门外做了一个标准的“请”，这并不绅士，他裸体的样子真是个该死的色情狂。热水暂时缓解了疼痛，杰弗森看着水汽蒙住镜子，正好，他也不想看到现在的自己。

格蕾丝还在房东家，杰弗森不敢浪费时间，那个混蛋Alpha已经不在房间了，沙发上只有一件不算厚的衬衫，质地很柔软，总归不是给穷人穿的布料。

他刚走到大厅就看见了瑞金娜，她踩着到小腿肚的漆皮靴站起来，指了指桌上的一叠现金和一张卡：“你的报酬和小费。”接着意味深长地弯唇，“德莱代尔先生还是很慷慨的，是不是？”

杰弗森没有和她搭话，他一向不擅长聊天。

“我可以送你回家。”兰森趴在车窗上，就像他们第一次见面那天晚上，而这次杰弗森没有拒绝，他坐在后座上发呆，安静得连兰森都忍不住挑起话题，“我还以为你会拒绝，你在害怕。”

“我赶时间。”

“当然，当然。”兰森吹了声口哨，也懒得说话了。

房东太太还是那样和善，听到杰弗森来敲门就把格蕾丝抱出来，小姑娘咿咿呀呀地向爸爸怀里扑去，见到女儿杰弗森表情才有些回暖，向好心的夫妇道谢后才抱着格蕾丝一口一口地亲。

“我的甜心……宝贝，都会好起来的。”

兰森站在他身后，脸上没有了一贯的笑容，大概在所有人眼里杰弗森都是一个胆小安静的Omega，任人宰割，逆来顺受，可他抱着孩子时又那么温柔坚韧，兰森不否认自己更喜欢万人迷一样的性感Omega，可这样的杰弗森实在让他感兴趣。

大概是想到女儿以后很长一段时间都不会受苦，杰弗森高高兴兴地抱着孩子上楼，甚至忘记了送他回来的兰森，关门时被对方的手臂拦住他才意识到男人还未离开，小女孩好奇地盯着陌生人，杰弗森只想让他快点滚蛋。

“我猜以前是这里是堆杂物的地方，你就住下了？”

“不关你的事。”杰弗森并不是轻易被激怒的人，但兰森说话总是那么刺耳，他们不过是睡了一晚，在男人眼里他已经是商品了，“请您离开。”

老旧的木门摇摇欲坠，杰弗森惊慌地后退两步，兰森已经将门锁扣上了，皱起的眉头毫不掩饰厌恶，仿佛他不是住在杂物间而是垃圾场，格蕾丝啃着拳头哼着只有她爸爸听得懂的音节，她却听不懂爸爸和其他人的争吵。

“你们可以搬出去，找间更好的房子。”

“我付不起。”杰弗森低头贴着女儿的小脸，他一直担心格蕾丝再次发热，实在没心情和兰森周旋。

这次那位少爷不再多说话，转身离开房间，杰弗森可以理解，娇惯的兰森在这里多待一秒都是煎熬，他不一样，这里已经比充斥酒精和呕吐味的房子好太多了，从一开始他就注定无法给格蕾丝更好的生活。

兰森摸了摸鼻子，那里的气味实在不好受，仿佛身处满是陈年朽木的潮湿雨林，但这不代表他会走，这里的冬天难熬的很，即使是在宝马座驾里也一样不暖和，妈的，兰森暴躁地搓搓手，完全冰凉的手掌磨蹭得生疼

如果有朋友知道他内心所想大概会觉得他疯了，但能获得最大乐趣的疯子比大部分人滋润得多，反正他最经得起挥霍的就是时间，兰森抬眼看着建筑的三楼，Omega都是娇柔脆弱的生物，杰弗森却在这种连阳光都不肯眷顾的地方努力生长开花，保护着同样脆弱的果实，兰森知道自己想要什么——把这盆野植移种到自己家去。

杰弗森是在午夜时敲响他的窗户，兰森被惊醒，他都快忘记自己还在杰弗森的楼下，立刻打开车门放他进来：“上车。”

Omega身上还有女儿吐出来的奶渍，眼睛红肿应该是哭过，小姑娘又因为发热吐奶，看样子不是第一次，杰弗森说不出话，只是默默搂紧怀里的小生命。

这次兰森带他去了一家私人医院，和公立医院比起来人少了很多，毕竟昂贵的价格放在那里，没有穷人会来。格蕾丝挂上了吊瓶，她的额头另一边还有青了一圈的小小针眼，杰弗森还是挑了个角落的位置，不同的是这次兰森陪他坐在这里。

“那里的环境有问题，如果格蕾丝一直反复生病……她太小了，经不起这些。”兰森什么都没有抱怨，只是冷静地提出建议，“这里的冬天很要命，杰弗森，你知道这对于一个婴儿来说意味着什么。”

“对，说得对……”

可这有什么意义？杰弗森呆滞地盯着孩子，兰森说的都对，可他的裁缝工作并不固定，有生意才有收入，和兰森上床拿到的六万美元不足以让他挥霍，格蕾丝身体不好，看病也是一大笔开销，搬去更好的公寓？他根本不敢想。

Alpha安抚性的信息素袭来，原本极具攻击性的气息此时有种说不出的暖意，杰弗森很少感受温暖，前夫扔到脚边的酒瓶，裁决离婚那天的天气，去除标记的手术刀，那些刺骨的冷他都能扛住，可兰森为什么要给他温暖和帮助？Omega有些慌神了，不住地往座椅靠背上贴紧，但毕竟没有多少空间容下他。

男人的嘴唇贴上来时杰弗森连眼睛都忘了闭上，他们有过接吻，不过那晚更像是单方面的啃咬。兰森的吻并没有深入，一开始宛如绅士的贴面礼，轻轻吸住他的唇瓣，在他考虑要不要伸舌头时适时地结束了。

“你看起来很无助。”兰森取下自己的围巾环在他脖子上，“这让我忍不住想吻你，别怕。”

杰弗森半张脸都埋进柔软的围巾里，他真的很累，这种布料很舒服，兰森的眼神没离开过他，这时的杰弗森和那些刚刚发现自己分化的Omega一样需要保护和引导，他伸手揽住Omega的肩膀，让对方靠着他的颈窝，这样亲密的动作兰森十分熟练，没有惊醒熟睡的格蕾丝，而杰弗森的温顺算是意外之喜。

“你可以先休息，我帮你看着。”

“谢谢……不用……”虽然这样说，但Alpha的抚慰信息素实在让他无法保持清醒，不自觉地靠近那点热源。

兰森不介意他的拒绝，因为他已经赢了，虽然这是意料之中的胜利博弈，但杰弗森真的靠过来展现依赖时他全身的占有欲都开始沸腾，获得乐趣的甜头让他迫不及待想要拥有眼前Omega的一切。

医生来检查格蕾丝是否安稳，小姑娘非常乖，退烧后终于能睡个好觉，杰弗森面对医生揶揄的眼神有些尴尬，兰森却压着不允许他起身，甚至毫不避讳地亲吻他的额头：“你住到我家来。”

这不是一个问句，他在下达指令。

“我一直一个人住，也想有人来照顾我。”杰弗森居然听出了些许委屈，Alpha抢在他拒绝之前继续说，“我希望是你，如果你觉得这样的关系不公平，我可以按管家的标准付你工资，那个房子采光和地段都还不错，格蕾丝应该有个好地方长大。”

兰森真是个蛊惑人心的怪物：“只要你来，什么问题都会解决的，不用着急做决定，等格蕾丝的吊瓶滴完我会送你去旅馆睡，我给你时间考虑，希望我来取围巾时能听到好消息。”

他绝对不会让杰弗森再回到那间又潮又暗的阁楼，医院附近就有干净的旅馆休息，如果可以他真想现在就带着杰弗森和他女儿一起回家，打完针后已经凌晨两点多了，杰弗森还沉浸在兰森少爷那番话的震惊中，稀里糊涂地被拐上车，等他回过神，已经被按在旅馆的被窝里，兰森伸手将他和格蕾丝一起揽进怀里，闭上眼睛后男人一直皱起的眉头才得以舒展。

他也累得够呛。

第二天早上兰森已经不在这儿了，格蕾丝大概没有睡过这样柔软的床铺，一直到太阳照进房间都不肯醒，杰弗森给女儿盖好被子，一个人站在洗漱池边发呆。

前台的女孩告诉他德莱代尔先生明晚会来，而他的房间一直开到后天上午，杰弗森拘谨地点点头道谢。

手里的围巾不知被叠了多少遍，格蕾丝醒后就在大床上快乐翻滚，小脚丫不时踢到爸爸的后背，杰弗森除了关注她是否已经滚到床的边缘，其余时间都挣扎于兰森留给他的选择题。

但他清楚自己早已有了答案。

兰森结束了麦克的酒局之后赶到旅馆，即使已经胜券在握还是紧张得有些心慌，房间里，杰弗森坐在床尾，手藏在围巾的夹层里，也不敢抬头看他：“非常感谢您的帮助，我可以去工作……啊！”

微醺的Alpha把他压在床上，深吻间酒气让两个人都有些晕头转向，男人摸着他的耳垂，声音带了些不易擦觉的喘息：“好，不能更好了！关于工资和其他事我们可以去那里谈，明天，不！现在就出发！”

杰弗森当然不会让一个醉鬼开车带他离开，而且房间开到明天，不住完实在浪费，这晚他睡在中间，兰森抱着他的腰，格蕾丝埋在他的胸口，他从没体验过这样的姿势，让人哭笑不得，他确实该笑，因为他发现自己竟然对明天开始期待了。


	4. Chapter 4

兰森走到酒吧门口就听到为他响起的欢呼声，这不是什么好事，毕竟这里没什么好人，快乐只会是幸灾乐祸，兰森翻了个白眼，麦克揽着他软乎乎的小情人独占沙发，正煞有介事地向他举杯。

“敬我们这里最蠢的蠢蛋！”他已经磕嗨了，早就不考虑现在说话的后果，“德莱代尔先生，休少爷——你是为了诱拐那个卖屁股的Omega在车里待了一整晚，请正面回答，我立刻录音保存，首先您感冒了吗？”

除了那个咯咯笑的Omega根本没人理他，兰森更不会搭理一个磕了药的疯子，他坐在另一边沙发上，立刻有服务生端来他每次都喝的酒，他是新来的Omega，火辣性感，连信息素都带着股春药味，是兰森喜欢的那挂，他自然地搂过男人的腰，对方看起来很惊喜，明媚的脸上满是讨好。

这样多好，谁会对他摆着臭脸还几次赶他走，麦克暧昧的眼神让他想起杰弗森之前的不识抬举。

好友失望地瘫回去：“我还以为你真的转性了。”

“我也以为你有急事。”

“当然有！不对——什么时候有急事才能请德莱代尔先生出门了？”麦克晃了晃脑袋，他总觉得兰森有些不对劲，但又想不出来，干脆挑起小情人的下巴接吻，晕晕乎乎的Omega完全黏在他身上，“给我的宝贝过成人礼不是吗？”

看着可能下一秒就要扒了对方裤子的两人，兰森也没打算惯着他们，现在是凌晨三点，他确信麦克和这个刚成年的小孩已经打过一炮了。男人的手伸进他的衬衣，兰森没有阻止他，也接住了Omega的吻占据主导地位，在春药般信息素下他的理智根本撑不了多久。

为什么要撑？兰森笑了起来，另一边的情侣已经开始上演色情片，而帮他口交的Omega做得非常好，他拍了拍那张漂亮的脸以示肯定，主要是懒得去找套子，否则就不仅是口交了。

瑞金娜的酒吧很贴心，他们在这里都有固定的房间，麦克和他的小男朋友没有一点要分开的意思，勾肩搭背地晃进房门，兰森就在隔壁躺下，只有他一个人，那个Omega的骚劲不错，不知道勾引过多少Alpha，现在的他居然会觉得这种男妓脏。

早上八点，兰森回家时杰弗森并没有出现在门口，他在厨房做早餐，走近一点就能闻到香味，睡眠不足的疲惫在这时一起被油烟机抽走了。

“早上好。”兰森从后面搂住他的腰，被风吹得有些冰凉的脸直接埋在杰弗森的侧颈，对方哆嗦一下，有些生气地关掉了火，转头看他，兰森也不松开，哼哼两声才抬头笑着说，“我给你定了一些布料，你可以给自己和格蕾丝做几件衣服，这样总可以吧，你都是把薪水存起来不用，连衣服也不买。”

杰弗森轻声道谢，有些脸红地转回去，盯着滋滋冒油泡的培根和煎蛋：“你以后晚上可以回家睡觉，我会起床做早餐的。”

被戳穿的兰森也不尴尬，依旧嬉皮笑脸地抱着他，对于提议当然满口答应，杰弗森肯定知道他去哪儿了却一点反应都没有，这让兰森有些不高兴，不过也是，如果哪天杰弗森对他有了情绪波动，这场游戏也到了结束的时候。

兰森的房子是他觉得最漂亮的，杰弗森去过哈兰先生的别墅，但那里过于压抑，老人作为推理文学的作家或许需要更好的氛围来刺激灵感，而兰森的家有一整面落地窗，对着他的院子，晴天时他打开房间门都能看到洒在地上的阳光，这是他不敢想象的冬天，格蕾丝也最喜欢靠近落地窗的沙发，傻笑着把手暴露在阳光下，捏一捏就能收获温暖。

“你可以，嗯，再去休息一会儿。”杰弗森实在受不了兰森看他的眼神，即使是背后都让他有些发冷。

“我确实很累，需要补充点营养。”

杰弗森被压在他最喜欢的沙发上，薄薄的毛衣掀起到嘴边，兰森的手按住他的腹部，生过宝宝的Omega自然不会有以前的弹嫩皮肤，他的肚子和腰线都柔软得不可思议，乳头因为信息素的刺激挤出一小股奶水。

“上次我买来的那些已经喝完了。”兰森觉得自己太恶劣了，但就是没法控制自己调戏他，鼻尖凑近深红色的肉粒，杰弗森的身体微颤，但没有推开他，“好妈咪一定希望我营养充足。”

兰森比他小好几岁，但妈咪这个称呼太羞耻了，杰弗森想要推开他，挣扎时眼睛里都续上泪水。

“嘘，好了，这儿肯定胀得不舒服，是不是？”

Alpha把乳头含进嘴里，舌头抵着乳孔舔过，仿佛只是给他做个清理，杰弗森被挤在沙发的角落，兰森完全罩住了他的身体，手指无意间滑过他的腺体，那里还有一道疤，不知道能不能消失，这不是他有时间考虑的事，但Alpha只是轻轻按住那里，即使知道他不会因此获得快感。

杰弗森仅仅这样就湿了：“休……”

他是还没过哺乳期的荡妇，兰森用膝盖顶了顶Omega裤裆的小帐篷，假装没有注意到蜜液的骚味，牙齿突然咬住乳头拉扯一下，妈咪呜咽一声，奶水就这样弥漫进了整个口腔，发情的淫水甚至透出了外裤。

“杰弗森，你比其他Omega还要骚，简直是天生产奶给金主喝的奶牛男妓。”

杰弗森听不懂他说的话，下身恬不知耻地蹭着Alpha的大腿，本来不是这样的，他质问自己，可肉穴痒得要命，兰森也不再温柔，大口吮吸他的奶子，连乳晕都没有放过，另一边也被从根部揉得喷奶，乳汁溅得到处都是，Omega哭着摇头，这样的场景比在酒吧更让人难以接受。

兰森皱着眉头：“真是浪费……等下妈咪喂不了孩子了是吗？”

“别、别说了！”

“因为妈咪把奶都喂给了主人，还有这么多都洒了，杰弗森，好妈咪——你真是太好了，不仅是早餐，奶水这么多这么甜，你也需要我帮你都吸出来。”

卧室传来小姑娘的哭声，杰弗森愣了一下，开始拼命推开兰森，但被Alpha死死按住，男人的手指从裤缝挤进他的穴口，早已空虚的洞紧紧吸住异物，咕叽咕叽的水声简直是对他的惩罚，但那太舒服了，兰森每一下抽插都将他往崩溃高潮的崖边逼近。

“放开！啊啊啊！别动、别动啊！格蕾丝在哭……好舒服，不要，休，我要……”杰弗森语无伦次地泄在了Alpha的手上，兰森手掌上全是他喷出的蜜液，“我要去给格蕾丝……”

“我把她抱过来。”

兰森留下狼狈的妈咪瘫在沙发上，他找了纸巾擦干净手里的黏液，把小姑娘从摇篮里抱起来，小姑娘看起来和杰弗森像极了，一样的金棕发和圆脸蛋，被人抱起来后就只剩抽噎，嘟着小嘴在兰森身上找什么，我可没有你的午餐，兰森有些好笑地拍拍她的后背，找出一件睡袍一起拿出去。

杰弗森已经收拾好自己了，只是被打湿的沙发暂时无法复原，他不敢抬头看兰森，而对方把睡袍放在他手边：“身上的衣服不能穿了，先换上吧。”

见他还在犹豫，兰森捂住格蕾丝的眼睛，自己也转了个身：“保证不偷看。”

杰弗森尽快把自己扒光，打湿的衣服和内裤穿着确实不舒服，Alpha宽阔的背脊看起来极具攻击力，也可以是保护人的坚实城墙，杰弗森有些脸红，换好睡袍后站起来从兰森怀里接过格蕾丝。睡袍开阔的领口非常方便露出乳房喂奶，格蕾丝是个霸道的婴儿，嘴里叼着妈咪的乳头吮吸，肉球般的小手还搭在另一边，兰森瘪瘪嘴坐下来，手臂揽着杰弗森的肩膀，脑袋歪在Omega的肩膀上发呆。

“我有点羡慕她，哼。”兰森亲着他的下巴，和安逸的婴儿较劲，“琳达几乎不管我，她是Alpha，有自己的公司和事业，理查德——就更不用提了，所以你是个好妈咪，你根本意识不到你有多让我迷恋。”

“要不要试试和我恋爱？”Alpha的信息素里裹挟着热恋时才有的狂热，语气也满满的认真 

杰弗森甚至不敢转头，他怕看到兰森的脸，那张脸太英俊了，没几个人能抵挡得住，而他根本没想过这种事，兰森这种以帮助名义的隐晦包养他也不是看不出来，所以不会拒绝对方的求欢要求，他只能尽量做更多事来麻痹自己——他们只是雇佣关系。

“你不用现在回答我，我们的开始，你知道的，并不浪漫，但你得告诉我你会考虑。”杰弗森下意识地点点头，兰森就已经凑到他面前含住嘴唇狠狠亲了一口，“太好了——你能陪我去圣诞节的派对吗？你去过那个房子，我们，你我和格蕾丝，我实在不想一个人在那，”兰森的眼里有一丝疲惫和厌倦，“如果你在我身边或许圣诞夜还不算糟糕。”

所以他已经打定主意要带自己去，杰弗森听懂了，兰森让他给自己做几件新衣服，大概就是为了这个，杰弗森难得露出笑容，这个表情一定很美，看得趴在他身上的Alpha都有些愣神，他哪有选择的机会？

杰弗森从女儿嘴里抽出乳头，把她抱起来拍拍奶嗝，转头看着兰森，嘴边的笑容没有消失，他说：“那我得快点做衣服。”

年轻的Alpha欣喜地给了他已经大大的拥抱，紧得让他喘不过气。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考研去了，下次更新12月

布是连杰弗森都没见过的好料子，他对着自己比了比，做件和兰森差不多的大衣应该够了，兰森就坐在一边看着他，怀里抱着格蕾丝，小姑娘时不时伸手摸摸他的脸，一点都不怕生。

“我还没穿过你做的衣服。”兰森有些别扭地抱起婴儿，他还是个孩子呢，格蕾丝调皮地踩在他大腿上，跳动的小脚丫让兰森手足无措，“布料剩余的话可以送我一条围巾吗？”

杰弗森笑了笑，没有搭理他，这段时间他已经大概摸清这位少爷的习性，也越来越任性了，兰森觉得无聊才逗他，也可能是招架不住格蕾丝的热情，他放下布料，把孩子抱进自己怀里。

Alpha有些不高兴：“我手臂张开好久了。”

“衣服很快就能做好。”杰弗森知道他的意思，但还是岔开话题，“如果你想要围巾也能在聚会之前做好。”

兰森敷衍地哼一声，身体歪在杰弗森大腿上，杰弗森伸手帮他把散开的头发别到耳后，他都快习惯这样的生活了，这不是好预兆，意味着厌倦也不远了，兰森心里想着各种可能性，却只是拉过Omega的手贴着唇瓣亲吻。

真的一点信息素都没有，兰森想，不过他又不是只有一个选择：“帮我做条围巾吧。”

“好。”

斯伦比家的聚会不过是那些穷鬼对政治评头论足，顺便看看如何从老头子口袋里偷到更多，或者批判他这个另类，这时倒是团结起来，连琳达都不愿意为他说话，兰森从后视镜里瞥了一眼杰弗森，他的脸贴着孩子的额头，昏昏欲睡地靠着车窗。

现在确实很晚了，但孩子总比她妈妈更有活力。

斯伦比家的别墅是他第二次来，外观的压抑依旧让他觉得不舒服，杰弗森揉揉眼睛，兰森体贴地替他整理衣领，他身上的大衣和兰森的围巾是同一款布料，看起来搭配极了，这样想着，杰弗森耳后有些发热。

一楼大厅里的聚会已经开始了，他们到时正好赶上哈兰先生吹灭蛋糕上的蜡烛，没人注意他们，迫不及待地向老人献上祝福，杰弗森有些无措地向兰森靠了靠，对方立刻搂住他的肩膀，倚在门边一副看马戏表演的模样。

“我以前只去过旁边的房间。”杰弗森在紧张时总想说点什么，他只认识兰森，只能对他说，“这里的装饰很漂亮，从外面看……”

“从外面看根本看不出来，如果不是来过还以为是闹鬼的废弃房子。”兰森替他说完，杰弗森不好意思地笑了笑，在陌生环境里他有些过于依赖兰森了，对方倒是一直找话题安抚他，“他们身上穿的都是你上次送来的衣服，没我的份。”

“我给你做。”杰弗森心里不太好受，他不喜欢兰森受欺负。

“我更想让你给我量尺寸。”兰森咬了咬他的耳朵，手掌挪到腰上，“我可以脱光了让你量，保证准确。”

为什么会有这样随时随地发情的Alpha，杰弗森慌张侧开身体，一直玩弄耳垂的唇落在侧颈上，兰森太过分了，他怎么能当着格蕾丝的面说这些！

“兰森？”乔妮突然看向门边，有些惊讶，立刻又换成该有的微笑，“你来多久了？我们还以为你迟到了。”

哈兰不在这了，他只喜欢跟那个保姆说话，兰森拉着杰弗森坐到沙发另一边，理查德眉头就没松开过，审视的眼神让Omega心惊胆战，这时他才发现这里没人欢迎他们，兰森却不介意，或者说习惯了，蹭着他的脸撒娇，仿佛现在是他们两个人的约会。

“这位先生是？”琳达坐在丈夫旁边，努力维持脸上得体的表情。

“我的男朋友。”

沃特大笑起来，抬手打断他们的对话：“得了吧，琳达，你不会相信的，这大概是你儿子的高级爱好，他除了待在家里就是那种脏酒吧，连野……”

“闭上你喷粪的嘴，混蛋。”不是杰弗森不想阻止他，身边人突然充满攻击性的信息素连他妈妈都受不住地严肃起来，他连姿势都没变，Omega却被吓得动弹不得，他想起来他们第一次见面时暴戾的Alpha。

最后还是同为Alpha的琳达先缓过来，她咳嗽一声，眼神里满是警告：“礼貌，儿子，而且你吓到你身边的先生了。”

杰弗森接到她的暗示，轻轻拽了拽Alpha的围巾，轻软的触感攥在手里毫无安全感，兰森重新安静下来，拉过他的手贴在自己脸上，沃特也摸摸鼻子缓解刚刚的尴尬，他是Beta，注定不及兰森，即使对信息素不敏感对方也能轻松压制他。

接下来没有人再来搭话，大概都被吓得不轻，兰森亲吻他的嘴角，眼神真诚地道歉：“抱歉，我不该让你来的，我只是想让你在我身边，不然这个聚会不知道会有多难熬。”

杰弗森摇摇头，他不会怪兰森什么，对方伸出一根手指让格蕾丝抓住塞进嘴里咬着玩，而身体几乎已经完全贴在他身上了，杰弗森叹了口气，或许家里真的可以办一个黏人比赛什么的。

“当然不该接受其他地方的难民！他们的Alpha就是战争贩子，Omega和妓女没什么区别，谁知道会不会让那些喜欢胡闹的人染病。”沃特和理查德从头到尾都在谈论政治，或者内涵几句让他不痛快的人，他们都听懂了，兰森只是微笑着玩他的手指，沃特眼神恶毒地盯着他们，“杰弗森先生觉得呢？”

Omega一下坐直了，说话有些结巴：“什么？”

“看你的样子也不是本地人，你觉得美国应该收留难民吗？太夸张了，那简直是污染街道！”

“好了沃特，干嘛问这种为难的问题？”琳达站在一边潦草地批评他，却没有真的阻止的意思。

沃特更加亢奋地喊道：“只是一个问题怎么了？站在国家层面，而且必须先保证我们自己的利益不是吗？别太敏感了姐姐，杰弗森先生知道我没有恶意。”

“只是找个‘当事人’问问。”理查德替他补充道，两人从没有如此统一战线。

兰森轻笑一声，把僵硬的Omega抱在怀里，其他人的目光都集中在他们身上，但他只是拿起一小块蛋糕递到杰弗森嘴边，Omega讷讷地张开嘴咬了一口，唇边满是奶油，看着可口极了。

“喜欢吗？我们回去的时候可以去蛋糕店买一点带回家。”杰弗森不知道他想干什么，只能跟着点点头，兰森满意地吻他，“真可怜，好妈咪第一次来就被野狗缠上了，没事，把这个吃完我们就走。”

杰弗森真的很想离开，他囫囵咽下嘴里的食物，把兰森手上的另一半一口吃掉，好像还咬到了男人的手指头，但他全然不在意，心情好像开怀了许多。

“你在骂谁？你这个混球！”

沃特恨不得冲上来给他一拳，看到被气成这样的舅舅，兰森实在舒适，他接过格蕾丝，让杰弗森替他整理好围巾才看着沃特的眼睛说：“当然是养在院子外面的那两只，沃特舅舅。”

回去的路上杰弗森一直没有说话，和来时不同，现在他一点都不困，格蕾丝倒是安然入睡，路途中兰森真的去一家半夜开门的咖啡厅买了两块蛋糕，精致的甜点让人食欲大开，心情也稍稍放晴，回家后他把格蕾丝放回她自己的摇篮，兰森已经迫不及待地拆开蛋糕上的慕斯围边，还到了两杯牛奶。

“我还以为你会配红酒什么的。”杰弗森笑着坐下。

“我还没有那么与众不同。”

甜点的味道比他在斯伦比家吃得好太多了，或许那时他神经紧张，连甜味都分辨不出来，现在舌尖还滚动着果香味，被牛奶一冲也变得寡淡，像极了一场浪漫烛光晚餐。

“家里的牛奶正好喝完了。”兰森撑着脸，扯一些生活的话题，“需要一点补给。”

“好，我明天会去买，正好也要买些意面。”

“过来。”

杰弗森愣了一下，却还是站起来走向他，兰森拉着他坐到腿上的瞬间立刻被安全感填满，他主动揽住对方的脖子，Alpha笑了起来，手伸进他的衣服，扯开胸罩，浑圆的奶子被揉捏俩下立刻流出乳汁，杰弗森呜呜呻吟着，胸部又痛又麻，他主动咬住衣服，露出乳头喂到兰森嘴边。

“今天这么主动吗宝贝？你看，我们不需要去买，淫荡的奶牛妈咪会主动求我帮他把奶吸出来。”他没有以前的暴力，舌头绕着乳尖打转，轻轻挤出乳汁后还会像奖励一般献上一个吻。

“啊！休，兰森，呜——”

看着顺从的杰弗森，兰森才想起来今天所有的事都异常顺利，是他想要的效果，现在开始Omega会像被驯服的乖猫，爱他依赖他，沃特那张嘴从不会让人高兴，不管是谁，这点他太清楚了，那种环境下杰弗森才会意识到谁真正在乎他。

是，这一切都是他预料中的，也算是策划者，他带杰弗森去家族聚会就是为了这个，他一定会被攻击，他的亲戚们全部自诩高贵，就算再不喜欢他也不会希望看到他和一个移民来的Omega恋爱。

当杰弗森落下悬崖，他是施以援手的人，也是最坏的主使者。

这时Omega捧起他的脸，主动凑上唇瓣吻他，兰森将嘴里的奶水渡过去，手指埋进他的卷发，含糊不清地告白：“我爱你。”

“我也……爱你。”杰弗森闭着眼睛，回应他。

看吧，他就说这是成功的买卖。


End file.
